I Hate Love
by Lexii5297
Summary: Brooke and Lucas. Lucas and Brooke. They were the perfect couple… -Not a exactly a happy story.


**Summary- **

**Brooke and Lucas. Lucas and Brooke.**

_**They **__**were**__** the perfect couple…**_

**A/N- Based purely on the song 'Perfect Couple' by Fozzey and VanC.**

**Got bored, so here's some 3 am work of art.**

**Be kind- First Song Fic okay (:**

**Enjoy (:**

**Warning- Mild swearing, Sexual References, Suicide themes and character death. Sorry!**

**I Hate Love**

Brooke and Lucas. Lucas and Brooke.

Either way you said it, they were perfect.

_They were the perfect couple, they always locked lips._

It was like they were made for each other. Through every obstacle they had faced over the years, they always came out on top stronger than ever.

To everyone they were always meant to be.

From the very beginning it started out as an innocent highschool fling, but it had evolved into an everlasting love that most people would dream of.

Yes,

Brooke and Lucas. Lucas and Brooke.

_They __were__ the perfect couple…_

-x-

He looked down at the red velvet box he held in his hand, the soft material sending shivers down his body as he rubbed his finger over it. He smiled at the thought of how the secret that was hiding inside could change their lives completely, for better or for worst. His vision of how the future would become made his heart skip a beat as he imagined it with her. It was always going to be her.  
He sighed happily as he carefully placed the box back in the draw; he knew she was expecting it. He knew she had been expecting it for years, but he knew that when he finally presented this to her, it would make up for all the time she had waited.

He wanted it to be perfect, simply because she was perfect.

-x-

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the small blue velvet box. At the sheer sight of it made her heart race at an unbelievable rate.

'Finally.' was all she could think. She felt her smile spread over her face, causing her cheeks to ache but she didn't care. This was the day she had been dreaming of.

He leaned over the table to her, his blue eyes glistening from the reflections of the sparkling lights. His locks to hers, and she can see the happiness dancing around them. Tears welled in her eyes, but she fought them back. This moment had to be perfect.

As the box was opened she felt her heart break. She forced the smile to stay on her face, even though she felt her chest starting to cave in. She allowed a single tear to fall, a single tear that carried her hopes and happiness away from her.

It was beautiful. She couldn't deny that. Perfectly placed in the centre of the blue velvet box laid a single golden heart lined with diamonds, which glistened a magical rainbow around the room.

But it wasn't what she hoped for…

_He gave her his heart; he said 'Don't drop this.'_

Another tear fell down her cheek as the box was placed in her hand.

_She looked him in the eye, and said 'I promise you; I'll replace it with mine and it's not gonna move.'_

His smiled spread at her response and he leaned further over, landing a small, gentle kiss on her forehead.

He thought this moment was perfect, he thought she was perfect.

-x-

To him it was only her. She made him happier than he ever imagined. Nobody had ever managed to make him feel the way she did. He felt incomplete without her by his side, and he never wanted her to fade away.

_He'd always ditch his friends, he put their love first._

_But as he found out, that's when love hurts._

_She wasn't faithful, always creepin' round._

_And she was never really there whenever he'd be down._

She avoided him more and more. She was always arriving home late, the stale smell of cigarettes, alcohol and other men's cologne always clinging to her clothing.

_But he never really caught on he was caught up_

_Cause growing up he was never really taught love._

_His old man always did his mum the wrong way,_

_And whenever they'd fight he let a song play._

_So he told himself 'Fuck it I'll be different.'_

_But little did he know by doing that he'd be distant._

She felt like she didn't deserve him anymore.

_Cause his girl was always goin' out and getting' high_

She knew that by doing everything she was doing was wrong. She knew that he didn't deserve it. All he ever tried to do was to do best for her, giving her space, allowing her to do as she pleased. But she wanted the opposite. She wanted him to fight for her, to declare his love for her and for them to have a wild passionate relationship with. He was always gentle with her, as if he was scared to even hurt her. Wild meaningless sex from another man seemed to erase the longing needing feeling she had been always been yearning for.

He knew something was up with her. He knew she was different from the girl he fell in love with.

_But he loved her too much that he let it slide_

She kept trying to push him away, hiding and keeping secrets from him, but he couldn't bare living without her.

_He didn't understand why she would always make it hard_

_But he never spoke up so they could make it last._

_And over time you could see it start to take its toll,_

_It's like she got a kick out of tryna break his soul._

-x-

He held the red velvet box in his hand. Even after all these years he had held it in his possession it still sent bolts of electricity up his body. He finally knew now was the time; the perfect time. If he hadn't of discovered her secret the box would still be buried deep in the draw, hidden from the outside world.

He didn't know when she finally would have brought herself around to telling him, but regardless of the fact he somehow knew this was the signal to finally move forward with their lives.

She was the girl who stole his heart away from him. She was the girl who he always swore he'd be there for; through thick or thin.

She was the one.

She was perfect.

He buried the precious box deep into his front pocket and gently patted it twice, a smile spread across his face.

This was undoubtedly the beginning of the perfect life.

-x-

Doubts started to cross his mind as he walked up the stairs to where he knew she would be. He twisted and turned that small red velvet box in his hands purely because of nerves. Every negative action or word they had shared drifted across his mind; telling him that it wasn't time.

_But still he soldiered on puttin' on that brave face_

He knew it was time.

_Until the night he saw her getting' with his best mate_

_His stomach dropped, his chest started cavin' in._

_She gave his mate the same looks that she gave to him._

He watched from the outside window as her mouth entwine with his. The pain from his chest seemed to eat him alive. He didn't want it to be true; for this to be some sort of sick, twisted nightmare. But he knew better. He couldn't escape the truth.

The girl he had fallen so in love with, betrayed him in the worst way.

Tears fell from his eyes as she seductively removed her clothing.

He knew he should do something; at least try and stop this. But his heart wouldn't let him. He was too hurt and broken to try and fix something that was unfixable.

_He didn't say a word, he just turned around._

_Cause every bridge they'd ever built she just burnt them down._

-x-

He collapsed down on their bed. His stomach lurched as all their memories flashed before his eyes.

It was all lies.

_He sent a subtle text, not knowing what's coming next._

He didn't want her to see him. He didn't want her to try and convince him different, that it didn't mean anything.

He knew better.

_All he thought about was tyin' that rope round his neck._

The emotional pain was tearing him up on the inside. It was becoming unbearable.

Never had he felt a pain as painful as the one that was shredding his heart up.

_He sat in his room talkin' to his walls like_

'_No-one will miss me. I'm sure they'll be alright…'_

'_I mean look at me, I can't even find hope.'_

His eyes watered as the pain became too much to bare.

The look she gave his mate was all he could think of;

_Just before he stepped off and tied the rope._

-x-

_An hour passes, no-body knows that he's gone_

_He's tensed up, all white with a note in his palm_

_His girlfriend walks in and drops to the floor._

His lifeless figure hung motionless in the air, his deep blue eyes empty and glazed over. The spirit and happiness that once danced around them was no more.

She lifted her head, hoping it wasn't true. She couldn't erase the image from her mind.

_But the note in his palm cannot be ignored._

She creeps slowly to his body and pulls the note from his hand. His skin was now ice-cold and sent shivers up her spine.

_Tears running down her face and her make-up_

_The first three words she read were 'I Hate Love.'_

Her heart broke at those words. She raised her hand to her mouth, trying to cease the sobs escaping from it. Tears ran over her hand as they bled from her eyes.

She forced herself to keep reading, knowing that it would only hurt her even more. But not as much as it hurt him.

'_I saw everything, I saw the look in your eye'_

'_But in a way it's alright because we're born to die.'_

'It wasn't alright Lucas. It was never alright Lucas. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' She hysterically babbled out loud. Her voice was breaking just as her heart was. It was all her fault.

'_Tell mum and dad that I'm sorry that it came to this'_

'_But I can't go on cause I hate this shit'_

'_I hate the way you can do everything that you please'_

'_And deep down you know I gave you everything you need'_

She bit down on her lip; hard, trying to stop the uncontrollable sobs from escaping.

'_All the memories we made start to fade to black'_

'_And I know just like you I can't take this back'_

'_I also wrote you a song it's in your tape deck.'_

She glanced over to her old fashioned tape player. Imagining what lyrics were recorded on it sent her heart into turmoil. Black streaks of make-up stained her cheeks as the tears fell even faster.

'_And when we fucked it wish it was safe sex.'_

'_Cause I saw the positive on the stick you hid'_

'_But for all I know the kid could be his.'_

She froze. He wasn't meant to know about that. No-body was meant to know about that. She wasn't ready for a baby, no matter who the father was.

Rage built up inside of her. He shouldn't have done this. Just because she slept with someone else didn't mean he should have killed himself, because of her. Why didn't he just leave her?

He deserved better.

'_So don't try and tell me that I'm the one who fucked up.'_

'_And I know your heart is breaking and it sucks huh?'_

Finally she understood. She understood the pain he must have been feeling, it was the same pain that was ripping up her chest at this moment. He not only wanted to end his life; he also wanted to cause her the same amount of pain and heartache he had felt. He wanted her to understand just how much love could hurt.

And good God did it hurt.

'_This is it though, I'm running out of time to write'_

'_But I'm going cause I felt like the time was right'_

'_And you should know that my very last thought was you.'_

'_And there's pictures on my bed that I was sorting through'_

'_I just wish when it came to us you would try.'_

She glanced over to the bed, and spread over it was hundreds of photographs documenting their love. She got up and hobbled over to the bed before collapsing down on them in a fit of sobs and tears.

She opened her eyes are her arm hit a small hard object. She sat up, tears still falling freely as she held up the precious red velvet box in her hand. The heartbreaking pain ceased for a single second as she opened it to reveal the extravagant diamond ring nestled inside.

Her tears feel harder and her sobs became louder as the thoughts of what their life may have been together flashed before her eyes. She clutched the box tightly against her chest as grief overcame her.

A single piece of paper fell from the open box. With a shaking hand she picked it up and unfolded it.

And the six words written on that piece of paper destroyed the final pieces that remained of her heart.

_But this is it baby, _

_Goodbye. _

**I know, Horrible Right?**

**Feedback would be appreciated :-)**


End file.
